Navigation systems are useful for providing turn-by-turn directions to a specific destination. However, if the specific destination is unknown, these systems are incapable of providing directions. For example, an on-board global positioning system (GPS) may provide directions to a city center, but without a street number address, the GPS is incapable of leading a driver where the driver wants to go. Alternatively, a group of drivers may head to a common destination. If only one of the drivers knows the directions to a favorite beach, for example, the group can still get there by following their leader. However, any follower that loses sight of their leader is likely to get lost.